Lo que una madre deja
by agatha gatoo
Summary: AU Brotherhood. traduccion autorizada de "What a mother leaves behind" de Ridley C. James. Los muchachos tienen problemas lidiando con otro Dia de la Madre, pero con la ayuda del Pastor Jim, aprenden que el amor sobrevive aunque la persona se haya ido.


" **Lo que una madre deja" de Ridley C. James.**

 **Capítulo 1**

" _ **Vivir en los corazones de los que dejamos no es morir" Clyde Cambell**_

Caleb Reaves entró en la pequeña habitación. Su corazón se apresuró y las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sudar. La animada pintura y papel mural con tiernos perritos y gatitos jugando no lo iba a engañar ni por un minuto. La oficina de un director nunca era para pasar un buen momento. Podrían envolver el lugar con algodón de azúcar, pasar dulces en un palo y Caleb igual preferiría que le arrancara los dientes un dentista demoniaco que entrar en ese lugar de perdición ara niños pequeños.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?"

La viejuja estaba sonriéndole con dulzura, pero Caleb no tenía problema de ver más allá de la perfecta más cara, el corazón de un sádico. Su brillante placa con flores podría decir Shirley, pero Caleb sabía su verdadero nombre. Cuidadora de las llaves del infierno. Aclaró su garganta "Estoy aquí para ver al señor Reynolds"

Shirley revisó su agenda y levantó la vista con una sonrisa conocedora "Usted debe ser su cita de las once. ¿Señor Winchester?"

"Si" Caleb nunca perdonaría al Pastor Jim por hacerlo ir ahí. Qué si el clérigo estaba acompañando a una parroquiana en su lecho de muerte. A sus veinte años y en la universidad, Caleb se suponía estaba a salvo de este tipo de persecución "Me pidieron que viniese lo más pronto posible"

Shirley asintió robóticamente con una sonrisa de persona colmena en su rostro "Le informaré que está aquí" le indicó con su huesudo dedo una corrida de sillas "Puede tomar asiento por allá"

Caleb tragó con dificultad y se acercó a los brillantes asientos amarillos. Una pequeña niña, con doradas curvas y ojos brillantes ya había reclamado una para ella. Sus pies con sandalias se movían colgando sin tocar el suelo. Le sonrió de lado, balanceando sus piernas adelante y atrás. Caleb se sentó tres sillas más allá.

"Hola. Soy Katie"

"Caleb" dijo el cazador, molesto que la distancia no había desanimado la conversación. Se acomodó en la incómoda silla buscando por una revista o libro que alejara su mente de su entorno y disuadiese cualquier tipo de comunicación con los nativos.

"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Eres de la preparatoria?"

Caleb dio un salto cuando la pequeña voz sonó mucho más cerca esta vez. Katie se había deslizado a la silla junto a él con el sigilo de un espíritu "No" respondió "Estoy en la universidad" aparentemente la niña no tenía idea de las normas sociales. Se mordió el instinto de responderle mal y forzó una sonrisa "Estoy aquí para ver al director"

"Yo también" dijo Katie "Soy un testigo"

Caleb arqueó una ceja "¿Un testigo?"

"Sip. Presencié un crimen. Como en Matlock" la pequeña niña le mostro un pequeño trozo de cartulina "Tengo algo importante que podría hacer que reabran el caso"

Caleb pensó que Katie veía demasiada televisión "Claro"

Katie se acomodó, girándose hacia el cazador. Levantó sus pies y se sentó a lo indio en la silla "Estoy en el segundo grado. En el salón de la señorita Karen y dos niños de mi clase tuvieron una gran pelea" no necesitó incentivo de Caleb para elaborar en detalle "Estaban llamándose nombres uno al otro. Gregory incluso dijo una palabra de cuatro letras. Entonces empezaron a empujarse y tironearse y uno de ellos le dio un puñetazo al otro justo en la nariz ¡Splash! Saltó sangre para todos lados" los ojos de Katie se agrandaron mientras movía sus brazos en un movimiento de dispersión "Incluso me cayó en mi camiseta de la Bella y la Bestia ¿Ves?"

Caleb bajó la vista a donde la pequeña niña estaba indicando en la pintura de Bella en su camiseta rosada. Había unas pequeñas pintas café. El psíquico reconocía la caricatura porque había sido forzado a llevar a Sam al cine el año pasado por su cumpleaños. Más o menos de la misma forma en que había sido engañado para venir al colegio Sweet Oaks Presidential hoy "Remójala en cloro y agua fría, niña. Saldrá. Confía en mi"

Katie se encogió de hombros "Okey" torció las pulseras en su brazo "No estaba asustada, sabes"

Caleb miró esperanzado al reloj en la pared "¿No me digas?"

"Gregory molesta a un montón de niños porque es más grande y cree que es genial porque tiene diez y su papá maneja una Harvey"

Caleb frunció el ceño "¿Quieres decir una Harley?"

"Eso también" accedió Katie "Yo lo llamo motocicleta, pero mi mamá la llama trampa mortal y no deja que papi tenga una"

"Ya veo"

"Tengo ocho" añadió Katie "No he tenido que repetir ningún curso como Gregory"

"Es bueno saberlo"

"¿Sabes qué más?"

Caleb no pudo evitarlo "¿Qué?"

"Gregory lloró como un bebé"

Caleb asintió con conocimiento "Los abusadores generalmente son unos llorones por dentro. Si este Greg estaba molestándote, probablemente necesitaba que le pararan el carro"

La sonrisa de Katie se agrandó y se acercó más "¿Tienes novia en la universidad?"

"Señor Winchester" lo llamó Shirley, haciendo sonar una pequeña campanilla plateada en su escritorio "El señor Reynolds lo verá ahora"

"Genial" se puso de pie rápidamente, aceptando su suerte "Nos vemos luego, Katie"

La oficina del señor Reynolds no tenía gatos o perros y tampoco flores ni pájaros felices. En su lugar había una sobria decoración acentuada por placas, diplomas, una enmarcada colección de tarjetas de béisbol y una enorme paleta de madera.

"Es más que nada un elemento disuasivo" el señor Reynolds se puso de pie indicando al instrumento de tortura al que Caleb estaba mirando "Como un auto de policía vacío"

Caleb parpadeo, mirando con sospecha la mano que le estaban ofreciendo en saludo a través del escritorio de roble "Esa no fue nunca mi experiencia" dijo regresando el firme apretón de manos. Caleb se sentó en una de las sillas de cuero "los elementos disuasivos no parecían funcionar conmigo" creciendo en la zona rural de Louisiana lo había dejado ligeramente hastiado del sistema público de escuelas y su política de castigos corporales. Incluso después de mudarse con Mackland y haber asistido a elitistas escuelas privadas, Caleb encontraba las más políticamente correctas medidas de detenciones y suspensiones igualmente detestables.

"Lo escuché" el señor Reynolds se rio. Era de aproximadamente la misma edad que Mac, más o menos de la misma altura, con un poco más de masa y un poco menos cabello. Caleb suponía que era el estrés del trabajo, lo que era divertido porque el trabajo de su padre como neurocirujano y uno de los tres líderes de una organización secreta dedicada a salvar el mundo de un futuro incierto, debiese ser más estresante que ser el guardián de una presión para niños "Esa paleta me la dio una antigua profesora. Creo que la señora Tally la uso conmigo diariamente y cuando escuchó que venía a trabajar a este sistema, fue su forma de decirme bienvenido a mi mundo"

"Ahora todo lo que necesita es un latigo"

Caleb solo estaba medio bromeando, pero Reynolds se rio de todas formas "Ya veo de donde sacó Sam su humor"

"¿Sam?" Caleb arqueo una ceja "¿Creí que esta reunión era por Dean?" Jim no le había dado los detalles. Solo había dicho que necesitaba ir a la escuela de los niños inmediatamente, reunirse con el director y luego llevar a Sam y Dean a la granja por el fin de semana largo. Caleb había asumido que el más probable culpable era el hijo mayor de John.

Reynolds revisó sus notas frente a él "No. Esto concierne a su sobrino menor, Samuel. Dean está en el séptimo grado. La disciplina de la secundaria generalmente es manejada por el otro vicerrector, el señor Wheeler"

Repentinamente la conversación con Katie se estaba volviendo mas relevante "¿Sammy se peleó con alguien?"

Reynolds levantó la vista "Lo hizo"

"¿está bien?" no era un comportamiento típico de Sam. Caleb levantó la vista a la paleta de madera nuevamente "¿No lo castigó, verdad?" la idea de que Dean estuviese en problemas era suficientemente mala, pero para Caleb, Sam era un bebé.

"No" Reynolds negó con la cabeza "Intentó tener todos los hechos de la historia antes de poder tomar una decisión. Sam todavía no me ha dicho por qué golpeó a Greg en la nariz, así que le estoy dando un poco de tiempo para que lo procese. Indicó hacia la puerta contigua a su oficina "Está en tiempo fuera"

El término 'tiempo fuera' podía no haber estado vigente en su tiempo, pero Caleb recordaba haber pasado su buena cantidad de tempo 'procesando' una mala decisión. Generalmente era la forma de la autoridad de decir 'cuando estés listo para decirme lo que quiero escuchar, puedes salir' "Se dice por ahí que este Gregory es una fichita"

Reynolds sonrió y se reclinó en su asiento "Veo que ha estado hablando con Katie. Cree que Sam es lo mejor que ha existido desde que se crearon los programas de detectives"

Caleb se encogió de hombros "Conozco a Sam. Es tan agresivo como un conejito"

"La profesora de Sam, la señorita Karen, parece tener la misma opinión. Ha alabado el trabajo de su sobrino desde el mes pasado cuando llego a su clase. Él está en su programa de lectura para dotados y parece estar floreciendo en el nuevo ambiente"

"Entonces eso debería decirle a usted algo de este tal Greg"

"Sé todo acerca de Gregory, señor Winchester. Solo necesito que Sam me de su lado de la historia. Greg está cantando una canción totalmente distinta a la de Katie. Dice que Sam lo golpeó porque Gregory dijo que un dibujo de Sam era estúpido. Aunque eso es mal educado y definitivamente un comportamiento que no incentivamos en Sweet Oaks, no merece un acto de violencia. Entenderá mi preocupación de que Sam tomara una medida tan drástica"

Caleb se contuvo de rodar sus ojos con el familiar discurso. Había escuchado tantos discursos similares respecto a sus propias 'medidas drásticas' y actos de violencia mientras estaba en el colegio, que era difícil mantenerse objetivo. Especialmente cuando Sam estaba involucrado. En la escuela nadie nunca intentó escuchar el lado de Caleb de la historia, pero se iba a asegurar que el de Sam fuese escuchado "¿Puedo hablar con él?"

Reynolds empujó su silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie "Es por lo que llamé. Cuando no pudimos encontrar al padre de Sam, usamos el número del contacto de emergencia que nos dieron. Jim Murphy nos explicó que usted era el tío de los niños y que eran muy cercanos"

"Si, John trabaja en construcción. No siempre es fácil ubicarlo cuando anda en terreno"

"Me alegra que alguien viniese. Es importante que las escuelas y las familias trabajemos en conjunto"

"Lo apuesto" Caleb recordaba ocasiones previas en que había tenido que usar la carta del 'tio Caleb' para mantener el culo de John fuera del radar "Haré lo que pueda"

El director indicó la puerta "Tómese su tiempo. Hablaré con Katie nuevamente. Aparentemente Nancy Drew ha descubierto nueva evidencia"

Caleb abrió la puerta e ingresó en la pequeña oficina de reuniones. Sam estaba sentado a la larga mesa con la cabeza baja "Hola, enano"

Sam levantó la cabeza sobresaltado "Caleb" parpadeo restregando sus ojos "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Aparentemente incluso los patanes de ocho años tienen derecho a un abogado" Caleb avanzó deteniéndose frente al pequeño niño "Desafortunadamente, soy el único abogado disponible para tomar el caso"

Sam se puso de pie y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Caleb abrazándolo "Me alegra que estés aquí" mantuvo su abrazo, pero levantó sus ojos para ver al joven "Tenía miedo de que fuera a venir papá"

Caleb revolvió su pelo con una sonrisa. Podía entender el sano temor "Johnny no es muy fan de hacer una tremenda escena en la escuela, Rocky"

Sam suspiró, soltándose y sentándose nuevamente en la silla "Va a estar realmente enojado"

"Solo si se entera" Caleb se sentó frente a Sam "Veremos qué podemos hacer para mantenerlo en silencio. Confidencialidad abogado-cliente ¿sabes?"

Sam se encogió de hombros "Eso creo"

Caleb se tomó un momento para observar al pequeño niño. No había marcas visibles. Su camiseta había recibido la peor parte. A diferencia de la de Katie, la camiseta amarilla de Sam estaba cubierta de sangre seca. Le indicó el desastre y luego indicó la nariz de Sam cuando le niño bajó la vista "Debes haberle dado súper bien a Gregory. ¿Estás siguiendo el ejemplo de tu hermano mayor?"

Otro encogimiento de hombros "Creo"

Caleb se estiró y levantó la cara del pequeño de la barbilla "Necesito que hables conmigo. ¿Si no, cómo voy a salvarte de la silla eléctrica?" O el elemento disuasivo de madera en la oficina del señor Reynolds.

"Pero vas a decirlo"

"Te dije que podíamos dejar a tu viejo fuera de esto"

"No a papi. A Dean"

"¿A Dean? ¿No quieres que Dean sepa?" no decirle a John era una cosa, pero mantener a Deuce fuera era totalmente distinto. El chico tenía una especie de sexto sentido en lo referido a su rol de protector del enano"

Sam asintió "Lo haría ponerse triste y no quiero que esté más triste de lo que ya está. Pensaría que es su culpa"

"Okey" Caleb tomó la salida fácil "Entonces no le diré"

Sam frunció el entrecejo "Pero Dean dice que eres su mejor amigo. Los mejores amigos no tienen secretos"

Caleb suspiró. La lógica de Sam estaba llena de tropezones "Viejo, creo que estás entendiendo todo cruzado. Deuce no se pondrá triste por esto. Creeme. Estará súper complacido cuando se entere que desarmaste a ese tal Greg con un golpe. Por lo que dijo Katie, esa bestia se lo merecía"

Sam se sentó sorprendido "¿Conoces a Katie?"

Caleb negó con la cabeza "Es una larga historia. Una que no te voy a contar a menos que tú me cuentes la tuya" el psíquico esperó a que Sam lo mirara "Igual podría leerte…"

Sam frunció el ceño "Pero el Pastor Jim dice…"

Caleb levantó su mano, cortando el conocido regaño "sí, sí, sí. Sé lo que dice Jim y no dije que fuese a hacerlo, solo que podría. Preferiría que me lo dijeras tú mismo, pero no voy a dejar que te lleves todo el castigo por algo que sé no fue tu culpa.

"Si le pegué" Sam le mostró sus puños, donde sus nudillos se veían rojos y ligeramente inflamados "Rápido y fuerte. Igual como Dean me enseño"

"Te creo, pero sé que tiene que haber existido una buena razón. El señor Reynolds dijo algo de que Greg dijo que tu dibujo era estúpido"

Sam se llevó su mano a la boca, mordisqueando el lado de su pulgar "Era una tarjeta"

Caleb se estiró y le sacó de la boca la mano "¿Qué clase de tarjeta?"

Sam iba a encogerse de hombros nuevamente, pero Caleb agarró sus hombros, manteniéndolo en el lugar "Habla conmigo, enano. ¿De qué era la tarjeta?"

"Un dibujo de mi familia"

"¿y?" insistió Caleb

"Me dibujé a mí, a Dean, a papi y al Impala"

Caleb apretó con cariño el hombro del pequeño "¿Y qué pensaba Gregory que era tan estúpido de eso? Montones de familias tienen mascotas. El Chevy es como Atticus Finch sin las pulgas y el mal aliento"

"No se estaba riendo del Impala"

"¿Entonces de qué?"

Sam levantó la vista, mordiendo su labio inferior y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "Yo…"

A Caleb se le oprimió el pecho. JIm le iba a deber una "¿Sammy?"

"Puse a mami en el cielo…con alas porque es un Angel que nos cuida"

Y de repente todo cobro perfecto sentido. Mierda. Caleb paso una mano por su boca "Sam…"

"Este fin de semana es el Día de la Madre y la profesora quería que dibujáramos nuestra familia. No dijo que teníamos que poner a nuestra mamá, pero pensé que debería porque es su día. Todos los otros niños tenían dibujos de sus familias. Yo quería hacer algo para ella. Todavía es mi mamá" el tono de voz de Sam bajó "Incluso si está muerta"

"¿Y este niño Greg decidió molestarte por tu dibujo?"

Sam asintió "Dijo que yo debía ser muy malo si mi mamá me dejó. Yo le dije que mi mamá no quería irse, pero que murió en un incendio y él dijo que probablemente yo lo había causado"

"Bueno, Greg apesta" interrumpió Caleb "¿Y tú sabes que no tuviste nada que ver con lo que le pasó a tu mamá, verdad?"

"Si" Sam trago con dificultad "Eso es lo que le dije, pero entonces dijo que mamá debía de haber hecho algo realmente malo para quemarse así y que no había forma que fuera un ángel. Dijo que solo la gente buena iba a El Cielo y que Dios realmente debía odiarnos" Sam se restregó la mejilla con su puño "Dijo que mamá estaba en el _otro_ lugar"

Caleb apretó la mandíbula, preguntándose donde había estado la profesora de Sam cuando todo esto había sucedido "¿Y ahí le pegaste?"

"No" Sam negó con la cabeza "Le pegué cuando dijo que el patán de mi hermano probablemente iba a ir también ahí"

Caleb se tragó el 'bien hecho'. El Pastor Jim confiaba en que fuese el adulto en la situación "Gregory tiene un vocabulario bastante amplio para ir en segundo grado"

"Se supone que debiese ir en cuarto, pero no es muy brillante. Su hermano está en el séptimo grado y es casi tan grande como tú"

Caleb retorció el anillo plateado en su dedo, intentando encontrar su 'Jim interior' "Entiendo que estabas enojado, Sammy, pero reaccionando de la manera en que lo hiciste no siempre es la mejor opción. Especialmente cuando estás en la escuela. Quizá deberías haberle dicho a tu profesora…"

"¿Qué habrías hecho tú?"

Caleb se movió incómodo ante la intensa observación. Sam lo estaba viendo con los ojos enormes y expectantes "No importa lo que yo hubiese hecho, Einstein. No soy tu y John Winchester no es mi papá ¿entendido?"

"Dean dijo que papá tuvo que sacarte una vez de la cárcel por pelearte"

"Exacto" Caleb saltó a la oportunidad de usar algo de la lógica de Jim Murphy "¿No quieres terminar en prisión, verdad? Eso pondría un obstáculo a tu carrera de oficial de policía"

"Ya no quiero ser más oficial de policía. Quiero ser veterinario"

"Noticias, Enano. No hay muchos doctores de animales en la casa grande. Su enorme y esponjoso cerebro se encogería y secaría como pequeñas piedras"

Sam se cruzó de brazos "Pero no me gusta que hable mal de Dean"

"Lo entiendo… es una cosa de hermanos. En verdad, lo entiendo… A mí no me gusta que nadie hable mal de ti o de Dean, pero no puedes ir pegándole a todo el mundo que te haga enojar" al menos eso era lo que Mac siempre decía "¿Por qué no le dijiste al señor Reynolds lo que Gregory dijo de tu dibujo?"

"Si Dean se entera, se molestará. Sé que le dijo a la señorita Karen que yo no tenía mamá para que esto no pasara. Ella cambio el trabajo de todos solo por mí, pero a mí no me molesta hacerlo"

"Solo está tratando de que sea más fácil para ti"

"Yo sé" Sam dejó sus brazos caer a su lado "Pero desearía que hablara de ella. A veces, creo que Dean no quiere que sepa de ella o que la recuerde. Es como si nunca tuve una mamá"

"Eso no es cierto. Es solo que hablar de ella es difícil para él" Caleb lo entendía perfectamente. Él tenía el mismo problema y había tenido muchos años más para lidiar con la muerte de su madre. Y sabía que Dean quería evitarle a Sam esa clase de dolor "Sabes que me acuerdo de esa vez en que eras solo un bebé y estamos hablando de bebé que recién dejó los pañales. Encontré a Dean en el ático de Jim. Estaba buscando en las cosas de tu papá una foto de tu mamá porque quería asegurarse que tu tuvieses una y no te olvidaras como era"

Sam se animó "¿En verdad? Nunca me la ha mostrado"

Caleb humedeció sus labios. Sospechaba, igual que en esa época, que Dean quería la fotografía para él también. Explicaría lo alterado que había estado Dean. Caleb recordaba su propia sensación de pánico cuando dejó de ser capaz de recordar exactamente cómo se veía su madre. La curva de su sonrisa y el sonido de su risa "¿Le has preguntado?"

"No" Sam suspiró "Tenía miedo que se enojara, como papá se enoja cuando le preguntó qué fue lo que le pasó a mamá"

"No creo que Dean se enoje contigo. Solo está intentando protegerte, niño"

"¿Por qué es lo que hacen los hermanos?"

"Claro. Por eso"

Antes de que Sam pudiese responder, el señor Reynolds abrió la puerta. Tenía una radio en su mano y le indicó a Caleb que lo siguiera "Señor Winchester, tengo una situación en el módulo F que podría necesitar su apoyo"

Caleb frunció el ceño confundido "¿mio?"

"La clase de Dean es en el módulo F" dijo Sam

"Genial" Caleb sabía que una inofensiva nariz sangrante era demasiado simple para los Winchester. Buscó telepáticamente a Dean, instantáneamente sintiendo la ira y la adrenalina que el mayor de los hermanos estaba experimentando. Le apuntó con el dedo al niño de segundo grado "Quédate aquí, Sammy" Caleb vio la protesta comenzando a formarse "Y es una orden"

Es señor Reynolds salió rápidamente de la oficina con Caleb siguiéndolo. Apenas habían llegado a la puerta cuando un hombre enorme en un traje barato, avanzaba hacia ellos con intención de derribarlos. Un regordete niño rubio con corte de bacinica agarrado firmemente de la mano. El niño estaba sosteniendo un pack helado en su nariz "¡Reynolds! ¿Qué clase de escuela estas dirigiendo aquí? No puedo salir de mi trabajo a cualquier hora y mi hijo…"

Reynolds levantó una mano cortándolo y solo bajando un poco la velocidad de su caminata "Levi. Te dije lo que sucedió por teléfono. Tengo asuntos más urgentes este momento y tu también. Sígueme"

"¿Qué asuntos?" demandó Levi, manteniendo el mismo paso que Caleb y arrastrando al niño tras él. Siguieron al director a través de un túnel como pasillo que se abria a otro sector de salones de clases.

"Tu otro hijo" Reynolds indicó un par de puertas de madera mirando a Caleb "Están en la cafetería"

Caleb no esperó a que Reynolds liderara la marcha, ingresando a un abarrotado comedor. Los chicos se separaron como el Mar Rojo, dejando un camino justo para ver a los dos niños rodado en el suelo de linóleo. Una joven profesora estaba gritándoles a los adolescentes que se detuvieran, mientras una señora de pelo cano, vestida con uniforme y una red en el pelo, moviendo amenazante un par de tenazas de metal repetidamente mientras hacía sonar un silbato.

"¡Suéltense! ¡Ahora!" ladró Reynolds. El pequeño comedor quedó completamente en silencio excepto por la pelea que solo parecía escalar en intensidad. El ruido de piel golpeando piel reverberaba mientras Dean continuaba golpeando a un muchacho más grande que estaba bajo él.

Caleb pasó a la profesora, que estaba al borde de la pelea. Agarró a Dean por atrás y lo quitó de encima del otro niño. Dean peleó, intentando soltarse del agarre de Caleb "¡Deuce! Para"

Dean estaba respirando agitado, todavía atrapado en el momento. Caleb no estaba seguro que siquiera lo hubiese escuchado, así que lo alejó un par de pasos más antes de soltar un poco su agarre "Es suficiente. Se acabó" le dio un fuerte zamarrón y luego se acercó, apretando la espalda de Dean contra su pecho "Deuce. Termina"

"¿Caleb?"

"Soy yo" Caleb lo soltó.

Dean se giró para verlo de frente, pasando el dorso de su mano bajo su nariz, que estaba sangrando "¿Qué…cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Me envió el Pastor Jim"

"¿Papá está bien?"

"John está bien. Vine por Sam"

Dean apuntó al otro niño, quien de momento estaba siendo ayudado para levantarse del suelo por su padre y el señor Reynolds "¿Ese hijo de perra estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Su hermano le hizo algo a Sam?"

"Sammy está bien" Caleb colocó una mano en el hombro de Dean, apuntando con su nariz al más pequeño de los otros niños, quien todavía estaba sosteniendo el hielo en su cara "Pero me imagino que Gregory va a tener dos ojos negros en la mañana gracias a ese golpe derecho que le enseñaste al enano"

"¿Sam le pegó a alguien?"

"Quien lo creería" Caleb bufó con sorna al ver la cara de sorpresa del mayor de lso hermanos. Estiró su mano y con cuidado tocó el pequeño corte sobre el ojo de Dean "Un Winchester con temperamento"

Dean siseó, corriéndole la mano con un manotón "¿Está en problemas?"

"No tanto problema como en el que está usted señor Winchester. Si tengo algo que decir al respecto, vas a aprender cómo manejamos las actitudes como la tuya en Sweet Oaks" la mujer de pelo cano con el silbato se movió frente a Dean "No voy a tener Hooligans destruyendo mi cafetería y desperdiciando la comida que mi equipo ha preparado toda la mañana"

"No es como si sirviese para nada más" murmuró Dean.

El rostro de la mujer se enrojeció y apuntó con sus tenazas al niño "¿Qué dijiste, jovencito?"

Caleb tiró a Dean lejos de la administradora de la cafetería "Tranquila, Betty Crocker"

"¿Perdón? ¿Quién es usted?"

"Stella, ¿por qué no intentas que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad en la cocina?" el señor Reynolds se adelantó. Dio una mirada a los alumnos que ahora estaban sentados en silencio en las largas mesas. Sus profesores, vigilándolos. Caleb no pudo evitar pensar que ahora sería un momento apropiado para el látigo que había mencionado antes "Tenemos niños hambrientos aquí"

La mujer apuntó con las tenazas a Dean una vez más y Caleb resistió el impulso de decirle exactamente dónde podía meterse el utensilio de cocina "Cuando el señor Wheeler regrese el lunes, vas a tener muchos problemas"

"No puedo esperar" dijo Dean

Caleb le dio un manotazo en la cabeza "Silencio"

"Eso me suena a un buen consejo, hijo" dijo Reynolds "Creo que tu boca es la que te metió en este problema"

"No fui yo" contestó Dean. Indicó con la cabeza hacia el otro niño "Cory es el que no sabe cuándo cerrar el tarro. Estuvo rogando lo que recibió"

"Mi hijo dice otra cosa" Caleb se tensó cuando el musculoso gorila en un traje barato se acercó amenazante hacia ellos, Cory siguiéndolo a regañadientes. El otro chico era más alto que Dean por lo menos por unos 30 centímetros y pesaba unos veinte kilos más, pero por la forma en que mantenía su cabeza baja y mantenía distancia, hablaba de lo poco que esos números le habían ayudado en la pelea "Él ha estado aquí mucho más tiempo que tú, niño"

"Cuida tus modales, Levy" dijo Reynolds "¿Por qué no llevas a Cory donde la enfermera y nosotros…"

"Eso no significa que esté diciendo la verdad" Caleb no pudo evitarlo. Se movió frente a Dean "Solo significa que sabe a quién puede molestar"

"¿Estás llamando a mi hijo mentiroso?" Levy infló su pecho y los botones de su camisa de poliéster amenazaron con salir disparados.

Caleb sonrió con burla "Solo estaba señalando las fallas de tu lógica"

"Quizá yo pueda señalarte un par de cosas a ti. Como el hecho de que ese patán golpeó a mi hijo por las espalda, como un cobarde"

"¡No le pegué por la espalda!" Dean hizo ademan de acercarse, pero Caeb lo agarró del brazo "Le pegué a Hulk directo en la cara"

Levi lo apuntó con un gordo dedo "Ya lo escuchaste, Reynolds. Admitió golpear a mi hijo"

"¿Y qué hizo tu hijo?" preguntó Caleb. Dean no tenía por qué aprovecharse de un delincuente sobre crecido. De hecho, Caleb estaba seguro que el preadolescente podría haberse llevado por delante al viejo de Cory sin mucho problema.

Dean negó con la cabeza "Dijo algo acerca de Sammy" Caleb suspiró al ver la mirada testaruda. Buscó telepáticamente los pensamientos de Dean. Sabía que el chico no le diría en frente de otras personas, pero la memoria de Deuce era como un libro abierto. El enojo de Caleb se encendió con la crueldad de las palabras del otro chico.

"¿Decirle sobrenombres?" Levi dejó salir una risa como ladrido, apuntando a su hijo menor, que estaba parado a su lado todavía sosteniendo el hielo contra su nariz "Eso suena a escusa de niño de segundo grado"

Caleb puso su mano en el hombro de Dean, dándole un ligero apretón antes de mirar a Levi "¿Realmente quieres sacar el tema de la inteligencia? Por lo que he oído, no estás criando a un par de eruditos"

"Caballeros" comenzó Reynolds "Continuemos esto en mi oficina donde podemos…"

"Mis hijos no son preocupación tuya, niño"

Caleb soltó a Dean y dio un paso amenazante hacia el papá de Cory "Cuando se meten con mi familia si lo son"

"¡Señor Winchester!" salto Reynolds "Por favor lleve a Dean a mi oficina. Ahora"

Caleb miró al director, sintió las miradas de los otros estudiantes y profesores. No era el lugar ni el momento para lidiar con ese bastardo ignorante. ¿Acaso no acababa de estar sermoneando a Sammy acerca de controlar su ira? ¿Acerca de saber escoger tus batallas? Levantó la mano ofreciendo una tregua "Lo que usted diga, señor. Usted está a cargo"

Caleb se giró, guiando a Dean junto a él. Tenía toda la intención de alejarse, hasta que escuchó la risa de Levy.

"Y esa niños, es una lección de por qué matamos a la perra cuando tiene una mala camada de cachorros. Se lleva en la sangre"

La última cosa que Caleb recordó antes de perder la conciencia en una sensación de furia intensa fue la voz de Dean llamándolo.

&(&(&(&(&(&(

 **Capítulo 2**

" _ **Y entonces nuestras madres y abuelas, más frecuentemente que no, anónimamente, nos han entregado la chispa creativa. La semilla de la flor, que ellas mismas nunca han esperado ver. La carta sellada que nunca han esperado leer"-Alice Walker.**_

Jim Murphy abrió la puerta de la pequeña oficina del señor Reynolds y entró. El viaje de dos horas le había dado demasiado tiempo para pensar, por lo que los tres pares de miradas inocentes no tuvieron el mismo efecto que siempre. Jim era el primero en admitir que tendía a ser demasiado indulgente, pero había límites incluso para su paciencia.

Sam fue el primero en hablar, mientras lo saludaba con la mano "Hola, Pastor Jim"

"Samuel" Jim notó que el niño de segundo año estaba sentado cercano a la puerta. Papel y lápices frente a él.

El clérigo movió su mirada a Dean, quien estaba al lado de su hermano menor, con un libro de matemáticas abierto y un lápiz en la mano, intentado lo que Jim decidió era una expresión introspectiva "Dean, encontraría más creíble que estás haciendo algo realmente constructivo si tu libro no estuviese patas para arriba"

Dean intentó con una sonrisa "Mi desorden de aprendizaje trabaja de extrañas y misteriosas maneras, Jim"

"Tú no tienes un desorden de aprendizaje" Jim rápidamente cortó el intento de humor del niño.

"¿Cómo está la parroquiana?" preguntó Caleb. El mayor de los Mosqueteros estaba sentado frente a Dean, sosteniendo un pack helado en sus nudillos. Le dio al Pastor una sonrisa avergonzada "Espero que esto no signifique que estiró la pata"

"Tu preocupación es conmovedora" Jim se movió para quedar junto a Dean. Estiró la mano y levantó la barbilla del preadolescente, para ver bien la moreteada cara. Se veía el peor de los tres. Jim lo soltó con un triste movimiento de cabeza "Son muy afortunados que ella tuvo una milagrosa recuperación. Evidentemente, todo lo que ella quería era un poco de atención. Creo que todos ustedes pueden entender algo así"

Caleb rodó los ojos "Si, claro. Porque obviamente es lo que estuvimos haciendo"

Jim le dio una mirada reprobadora. En ocasiones, se preguntaba si Caleb alguna vez pasaría esta fase de adolescencia antes de que Dean entrara completamente a la suya. Honestamente, Jim no estaba seguro si La Triada podría lidiar con más de un adolescente a la vez "¿Imagino que el auto de policía que está afuera está esperándote?"

"¡¿Caleb va a ir a la cárcel?!" gritó Sam.

"¿es verdad?" Dean miró a Caleb "¿Eso es de lo que te habló Reynolds?"

Jim observó como una sonrisa despreocupada se dibujaba en el rostro de Caleb mientras dejaba el pack de hielo a un lado. No le sorprendía que el mayor de los muchachos, le hubiese ocultado ese trozo de información a los otros dos. El señor Reynolds le había informado por teléfono que Caleb había convencido al oficial de dejarlo quedarse hasta que alguien más pudiese venir a buscar a los niños "No es para tanto" dijo Caleb "Y es la cárcel del contado, enano. No una prisión federal"

"Pero tu cerebro se va a volver piedra" dijo Sam "No quiero que vayas"

Caleb se estiró por sobre la mesa y le dio un golpe de puño a Dean "Deuce, dile a tu hermano menor que saldré en casi nada de tiempo. Jim no va a dejar que el futuro Caballero se pudra en prisión"

Dean se encogió más en la silla, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Mordió su labio, sin decir nada, pero Jim notó que el rostro del chico se había enrojecido y sus ojos verdes estaban más brillantes que lo habitual.

El Pastor exhaló fuertemente, apoyándose en la mesa. Pese a las circunstancias le acababan de recordar cuan vulnerables sus pupilos podían ser "Mis muchachos. Creo que puedo evitarle a su 'tio' un viaje a la casa grande y prevenir la expulsión de Dean si uno de ustedes se molesta en explicarme cómo un simple desacuerdo entre dos niños de segundo año se volvió una riña masiva en la cafetería" Jim todavía no conocía los detalles.

"La guerra de comida no fue culpa nuestra" dijo Caleb "Creo que esos niños solo estaba esperando una excusa para amotinarse contra su Alteza Hitler. Ella recibió solo lo que merecía"

"Es mi culpa" dijo Dean.

"No, no es" contestó Caleb "Yo debería haberlo sabido"

"Pero yo lo empecé" Sam levantó la vista para ver al predicador "Perdí la paciencia, Pastor Jim. Debería haber puesto la otra mejilla y dejar que Dios rostizara a Gregory"

Jim tuvo que esforzarse para no sonreír con la sincera confesión de Sam y su literal interpretación de La Biblia "Estoy de acuerdo en que no mostraste mucho control, Samuel, pero me preocupa más lo que sucedió con el padre de Gregory" el pastor giró para mirar a los dos muchachos mayores.

"Caleb solo le pegó al tipo una vez" lo defendió Dan "No es su culpa que el aspirante a Hulk Hogan tenga la mandíbula de vidrio"

"No me ayudes, Deuce"

Jim pasó una mano por su cabello plateado. Una parte de él estaba profundamente conmovida con la manera en que los muchachos se protegían unos a otros. Lo complacía ver a su futura Triada trabajar en conjunto, pero pese a sus posiciones a futuro, o quizá debido a ellas, no podía dejar que los muchachos pensaran que actuar sin pensar no tenía consecuencias "Caleb no debió haber golpeado a nadie. Especialmente dentro de la escuela"

"Pero a Caleb no le gusta cuando la gente dice cosas malas de mi o de Dean" suplicó Sam "Es una cosa de hermanos"

Jim miró a Caleb "¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el padre de Cory?"

Caleb miró a Dean y dio una mirada rápida a Sam "La misma mierda de siempre"

"Eso no me da mucho para trabajar"

"No va a salvarte de la silla eléctrica" dijo Sam.

Dean golpeo con su puño la mesa "Dijo que era algo bueno que nuestra mamá estuviera muerta" la voz del muchacho tembló con apenas contenida emoción y la resolución de Jim se tambaleó "Dijo que era basura y que nosotros éramos el resultado de mala crianza, como un montón de perros. Estaban riéndose de nosotros. Riéndose de que nuestra mamá esté muerta"

"Eso no es a lo quería decir" Caleb negó con la cabeza "Ese bastardo solo estaba escupiendo mierda. No tiene idea de ti o de Sammy"

"¿Entonces por qué fuiste y le pegaste?"

"No estaba pensando. Como dijo Sammy, perdí la paciencia" Caleb miró a Jim y le dio una media sonrisa "Mi fe en la lista negra de Dios no es tan buena, tampoco"

Dean rápidamente secó una lágrima que había pasado pese a sus fuertes defensas "Dios castiga a las personas equivocadas todo el maldito tiempo"

"Mi muchacho" Jim se arrodillo frente al muchacho y puso una mano en su rodilla "Dios tiene poco que ver con el castigo" dio una mirada a Caleb "O con balances cósmicos. Su rol es de perdonar, no de buscar retribución"

"¿Entonces por qué hay un Infierno?" preguntó Sam "¿No es ahí donde Dios manda a las personas malas?"

Jim se evitó la imposible respuesta por un golpe en la puerta. El señor Reynolds asomó su cabeza. "Señor Murphy, el Oficial Méndez y yo, podemos hablar con usted ahora"

"Estaré justo aquí afuera" Jim se puso de pie "¿Alguna última palabra antes que me vaya?"

"Habla con Katie" dijo Caleb "Ella lo explicará todo"

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

Finalmente, la reunión del Pastor Jim con el Director Reynolds y el Oficial Méndez, terminó con Dean suspendido por tres días y sentado en la banca para el próximo juego de béisbol y Sammy sin permiso de participar en el recreo por una semana. Llegando a un acuerdo respecto a la situación de Caleb había resultado difícil, pero ingenioso, pese a que Caleb no apreciara su creatividad. Tendría que construir nuevos estantes de cocina para Stella, la administradora de la cafetería. Considerando toda la situación, podría haber sido peor.

Los muchachos estaban esperando mucho peor. Jim había permanecido silenciosos durante la cena y los muchachos habían evitado cualquier conversación relativa a la escuela. Jim no estaba planeando sus funerales, como creía que estaban asumiendo, si se tomaba en consideración su comportamiento arrepentido. Al contrario, Jim creía que Caleb, Dean y Samuel habían sufrido castigos suficiente para toda una vida. Le preocupaba como todos ellos actuaban de manera impulsiva, pero no era de extrañar considerando las emociones que estaban involucradas. La única misión de Jim era evitarles más daño. Quería que fuesen felices.

El Pastor llevó a Scout acompañándolo al segundo piso, permitiendo que la perra saltara a la cama de Caleb y le lengüeteara la cara al joven estudiante universitario. Observó cómo Caleb gruñía, sonriendo. No estaba por encima de causar un poco de daño para tener algo de retribución. Caleb abrió un ojo, antes de alejar la cabeza de Scout de su rostro, mientras intentaba, con poco éxito, acurrucarse más en sus frazadas.

"¡A levantarse y brillar, mi muchacho! No vas a llegar a ningún lado moviéndote tan lento"

"Está bien, porque realmente que ir a ninguna parte a las…" Caleb giró su rostro hacia el reloj despertador "seis y media un sábado en la mañana"

"Tengo que estar en desacuerdo con eso" Jim se inclinó sobre la cama del psíquico, tirando y quitándole las frazadas "El desayuno estará listo en cinco minutos. Cuento contigo para levantar a los niños e informarles de nuestro paseo"

"¿Paseo?"

"Si" Jim sonrió. Lo había planeado durante la cena y se alegraba que los muchachos se hubiesen ido a la cama temprano "Vamos a hacer senderismo"

"¿Senderismo?" Caleb gimió "¿Qué no podemos solo ir al cobertizo y terminar con eso?"

"Yo no creo en ese tipo de castigos, mi muchacho"

"Claro. Esto tiene que ver con el perdón"

"En cierta forma" la voz de Jim dudó mientras pensaba en el significado del lugar al que los iba a llevar "Es exactamente acerca de eso"

Confiado de que Caleb ya estaba despierto y listo para la tarea, Jim fue a revisar los animales en la granja. Al regresar, escuchó la voz de Dean a través de la puerta de malla.

"¿Por qué tenemos que hacer estúpido senderismo? Odio los bosques" dijo Dean

"A mí me gusta el bosque" dijo Sam "Quizá veamos un oso"

"Eso no es gracioso"

"Es un poco gracioso" dijo Caleb "Quizá debamos llevar un poco de miel, por si acaso"

Jim no sabía cuándo Dean había desarrollado su fobia a los osos o por qué razón, pero entró en la casa aclarando su garganta cuando Dean estaba en medio de un gesto prohibido hacia Caleb "¿Veo que esta mañana todos estamos comportándonos de la manera de siempre?" Observó los descontentos encogimientos de hombros mientras se colocaba su mochila, entregándole otros elementos a Caleb "¿Serías tan amable de llevar estos, mi muchacho?"

Caleb le dio una mirada a Dean. Jim le había pasado la pala desmontable y un saco de fertilizante "Uhhh…solo si puedo preguntar para qué son estos"

" _Puedes_ preguntar, pero preferiría que fuese una sorpresa" los muchachos generalmente lo veían como un cariñoso abuelo; en ocasiones era divertido hacer el papel del retorcido Guardián.

"No nos gustan las sorpresas" respondió Dean.

"A mí me gustan las sorpresas" contestó Sam.

"Entonces tu anda con Jim y Damien y yo nos quedaremos aquí cuidando la Granja"

"Todos vamos" sonrió Jim "Y todos pasaremos un buen rato" tomó la mano de Sam y se dirigió a la puerta seguido por Atticus Finch y Scout.

"¿Ya llegamos?" preguntó Sam por al menos décima vez en los últimos minutos y Jim tuvo que esforzarse por ignorar al niño de ocho años, silbando mientras avanzaba por el sendero.

"Ya debemos haber llegado a Tennesse" masculló Dean "Quizá a Carolina del Norte"

"Aún estamos en Kansas, mi muchacho" Jim siguió avanzando, mientras miraba por sobre su hombro. Conocía el camino de memoria "No es mucho más lejos"

"Eso es lo que dijiste hace dos horas" Dean se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente "Creo que preferiría que me hubiese tocado limpiar los establos"

"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Deuce. Probablemente esté guardándoselo para después de la marcha forzada"

Jim no le prestaba atención a la conversación tras él mientras absorbía la belleza que los rodeaba. Era una mañana de mayo perfecta. Fresca y fría. Sin una nube en el cielo. Emma lo habría amado.

"Pero Scout tiene hambre" gimoteó Sam.

La Labradora negra había llevado su nariz pegada al piso todo el paseo, olfateando bajo pilas de hojas muertas y raíces de árboles "Alguna pobre ardilla va a pagar el precio"

Caleb soltó una carcajada y Jim miró hacia el cielo "Sammy ¿Cuándo has sabido que Scout atrape algo que no sea una pelota de béisbol o en un día de suerte, su propia cola? No es exactamente un crédito para su raza"

"¡Es una Labradora Negra, los mejores perros de caza!"

"Yo no sé de eso" dijo Dean "Pero Atticus Finch podría atraparnos un par de conejitos bebé. Podríamos usarlos para hacer estofado"

Jim bajó la vista al labrador dorado que caminaba a su lado y sus cálidos ojos cafés le devolvieron la mirada con lo que Jim imaginó era una expresión de culpa. La primavera pasada, Atticus jugando había llevado a Conejula como premio para los muchachos. Sam no había estado muy impresionado con el herido conejo bebé, sino más bien traumatizado.

"Quizá Scout asuste a un oso y el oso te coma a ti" respondió Sam.

"No hay osos en estos bosques ¿verdad, Jim?"

Jim se detuvo y se apoyó en su bastón "Por el contrario. He divisado un par de osos negros en esta misma montaña"

Atticus gimió, pero Jim sintió poca vergüenza de mentirle al mayor de los Winchester. Después de todo, Dean no tenía piedad cuando quería molestar a alguien.

Jim observó cómo Caleb le daba un codazo a Dean "Quizá podamos revisar un par de cuevas cuando regresemos"

"Quizá no regreses, Damien" Dean indicó el extremo de la pala que se asomaba de la mochila de Caleb "Jim te hizo el principal responsable. Probablemente nos trajo a Sammy y a mí solo para ayudarle a cavar la tumba"

Caleb empujó a Dean "Te he visto cavar. Jim no trajo suficiente comida para pasar la noche acá esperando a que termines"

Dean le dio un puñetazo "Puedo hacerlo mil veces mejor que tu"

Jim suspiró con el típico comportamiento y siguió caminando, sonriendo para si mismo cuando Samuel dio su propia teoría de para qué necesitaban una pala.

"¿Quizá vamos a desenterrar hongos o raíces para hacer cerveza de raíz? ¿Podríamos cavar una madriguera?"

"¿Una madriguera?"

"Papá nos ha hecho hacerlo cuando estamos en maniobras"

Jim frunció el ceño con una sacudida de cabeza. El Caballero, en ocasiones era un enigma.

"No creo que el Pastor Jim nos trajera para jugar a la guerra" dijo Dean.

"¿Por qué nos trajo aquí?" preguntó Sam cansado

"Por esto" Jim se detuvo repentinamente y se giró para ver a los muchachos. La dulce esencia de flores nuevas hizo que su nariz picara.

Caleb colocó sus manos en las caderas y miró a su alrededor "Tenemos árboles en la Granja"

"Hay más que lo que ven los ojos" Jim pensaba que era irónico que era la misma frase que le había dicho al Director Reynolds y al Oficial Mendez respecto a los muchachos. Ser protectores estaba inculcado por las circunstancias, igual que la fiera e inamovible lealtad. Le indicó a los tres que lo siguieran, hasta llegar a un bello abeto.

"Wow" Sam se había movido a su lado "¿Así es como luce el Cielo?"

El Pastor sonrió, inhalando profundamente "Me gusta pensar que si" No más de diez yardas más allá la naturaleza se abría en un gran claro. Una masa de flores silvestres se expandía del tamaño de un campo de futbol. De rojo profundo a rosado, pasando por amarillo canario y celeste. Las flores crecían en varias formas y tamaños formando un mar de danzantes colores. El pecho de Jim se apretó y sus ojos ardieron.

"Genial" dijo Dean con una pizca de asombro que Jim no había escuchado en el adolescente hacia bastante tiempo "Es como un jardín secreto"

Jim asintió, apretándole cariñosamente el hombro "Un secreto que no había compartido con nadie en cerca de veinte años. Hasta ahora"

Scout salió corriendo, haciendo volar un puñado de mariposas amarillas, que alegremente intentó comerse. Atticus bostezó se dirigió hacia el roble que estaba en el centro del campo.

"Luce como una pintura"

Jim miró a Caleb "Quizá tu podrías pintarlo un día"

El chico de veintitrés años se encogió de hombros con la sugerencia y siguió a Atticus.

"¿Vamos a plantar más flores, Jim?" preguntó Sam "¿Es por eso que trajimos una pala?"

Jim guió a los muchachos hacia el roble que tenía casi cinco metros de altura "Esto es lo que quería que ustedes vieran"

Caleb y Dean intercambiaron una mirada y Caleb aclaró su garganta "¿Hicimos senderismo por horas para ver un roble?"

Jim palmeó cariñosamente el tronco "No cualquier árbol. El árbol de Emma"

Sam levantó la vista para ver las enormes ramas cubiertas por un manto de brillantes hojas verdes "¿La señora Emma plantó este árbol?"

"Ella lo plantó. Nosotros lo plantamos" se corrigió a sí mismo "Era un pequeño arbolito cuando lo trajimos aquí" Jim se quitó la mochila, dejándola con cuidado en el suelo "Fue en la primavera antes de que muriera. Me gusta pensar que ella quería dejar algo. Algo vivo que pudiera crear grandes raíces y alcanzara el cielo. Un testamento de que ella una vez estuvo aquí"

Cuando ninguno de los muchachos dijo nada, Jim se agacho y comenzó a abrir su mochila "Luego de que ella se fue, me tomó un buen tiempo juntar el coraje para volver aquí" sacó tres bolsas de papel y las extendió en el piso "Y cuando volví tenía toda la intención de cortar el maldito árbol"

"¿Por qué harías algo así?" preguntó Sam suavemente.

"Porque estaba enojado, Samuel. Enojado con Emma por dejarme y más que un poco enojado con Dios por llevarse la persona que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo"

"¿Qué te detuvo?" preguntó Dean.

"Al principio nada" Jim se recargó en sus talones, indicándoles un feo tajo en el tronco del roble "Le pegué un par de buenos golpes. Después recordé la forma en la que Emma lucía cuando observo nuestro trabajo terminado ese día. La amorosa forma en que tocó cada pequeña rama antes de que nos fuésemos. Ella puso una parte de ella en ese árbol y yo no tuve corazón para perder otro pedazo de ella"

Sam observó el árbol con profunda seriedad por un momento, antes de levantar la vista hacia Jim nuevamente "¿Crees que papá recuerde la manera en que mi mami me miraba?" preguntó.

Jim sonrió. La habilidad de Sam para ver más allá de la superficie lo maravillaba. Tomó cariñosamente la mejilla del niño "Mi querido niño, estoy seguro que él piensa en eso cada día"

"Me sorprende que el árbol no muriera" dijo Caleb, quien mantenía su mano en el hombro de Dean, pero uso su otra mano para pasarla por el profundo tajo "Hiciste bastante daño"

"Creo que la señora Emma tuvo algo que ver con eso"

"Su corazón lo hizo más fuerte" dijo Sam.

"Eso es cierto, mi muchacho" Jim soltó su mejilla, guiñándole un ojo. Miró a Caleb "El amor siempre lo hace"

"El Director Reynolds te dijo" dijo Caleb.

"Lo hizo" Jim asintió, volviendo su mirada a Sam "Y Katie me contó el resto. Por cierto, hablando de ella, me entregó esto" Jim buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un trozo de cartulina doblado "Creí que te gustaría recuperarlo"

Sam tomó la tarjeta y con cuidado la desdobló "Gracias"

"¿Qué es eso?" Dean miró por sobre el hombro de su hermano pequeño.

Sam apretó el dibujo contra su pecho "Nada"

"No parece que sea nada"

"Es solo una estúpida tarjeta"

"Por el contrario" Jim abrió las bolsas de papel, revelando tres pequeños árboles "Yo creo que es un dibujo maravilloso"

"No es muy bueno" Sam encontró la mirada del Pastor "Y en realidad no me acuerdo cómo era ella"

"¿Cómo era quién?" preguntó Dean

"Creo que lograste el cabello y los ojos maravillosamente"

Sam sonrió "Eso es porque papi dice que eran como los de Dean"

Dean soltó un profundo suspiro "Hiciste un dibujo de mamá"

"No te enojes. Fue para la escuela"

"Pero le dije a tu profesora…"

"La señorita Karen no me obligó" Sam le pasó la tarjeta bruscamente a su hermano "Nadie me obligó. Es su día. Quería hacer algo para ella"

"Sammy, ella está muerta. No está aquí"

"Pero parte de ella si está. Nosotros somos lo que ella dejó"

"Y es un asombroso legado el que dejó" Jim se puso de pie, cuidadosamente cargando los jóvenes arboles "Tan increíble como el que dejó Amelia Reaves" miró a Caleb, quien desvió la vista "Sé que he disfrutado los frutos de su labor, al igual que he disfrutado ver crecer el árbol de Emma. Mientras ustedes muchachos, estén aquí, sus madres no se habrán ido totalmente"

"¿Papi sabe eso?"

"Estoy seguro que sí, Sammy" Jim estuvo complacido cuando Dean se acercó y apretó con cariño el hombro de su hermano "Es por eso que trabaja tan duro para protegernos"

"¿Ya podemos irnos?" preguntó Caleb.

Jim frunció el ceño "Pensé que podíamos hacer un picnic y quizá después plantar un par de árboles más para que le hagan compañía al de Emma. Podría ser nuestro jardín familiar" no era como si Jim pudiese darles a los muchachos lo que realmente necesitaban, pero parecía una manera de hacer menos doloroso un día difícil.

El joven de veintitrés años negó con la cabeza "Preferiría que no"

"Yo te ayudo" dijo Sam "También puedes hacer una tarjeta. Traje mis crayones"

Caleb se arrodillo frente al pequeño "¿Por qué plantan Dean y tú el mío por mí, Sammy? Tú has la tarjeta"

"Pero no sé cómo era tu mamá"

"Tu inténtalo" Caleb le revolvió el cabello "También me parezco a mi mamá"

"Mi muchacho…" comenzó Jim mientras Caleb se ponía de pie y sacaba la pala de su mochila "No quería…"

"Los veo en la Granja" le entregó la pala al Pastor y sonrió"Alguien tiene mucho que limpiar en los establos"

"¿Y qué pasa con los osos, Damien?" preguntó Dean.

"No te preocupes, princesa" Caleb lo empujó "Me mantendré alejando de las cuevas"

Dean se cruzó de brazos "Llévate a Atticus contigo, por si acaso"

"¿En caso que me ataqué un par de conejos?"

"No. En caso de que te pierdas. No eres exactamente Daniel Boone"

"Que chistoso"

"Eso creo"

"No te sientas mal, Jim. Damien solo necesita pensar" Dean se movió al lado del Pastor y observó cómo Caleb y Atticus se marchaban "No es por lo que su mamá dejó, sino por lo que pudo dejar su papá"

Jim miró al adolescente, acongojado por el hecho de que Dean era tan intuitivo como su hermano cuando se trataba de ver más allá de la superficie, pero apenado de que Dean estuviese intentándolo hacerse sentir mejor. Aun así, el error lastimaba "Si pudiese hacer que las cosas fuesen distintas para todos ustedes, lo haría"

"Pero no puedes, Merlín" Dean sonrió "Lo que si puedes hacer es alimentarnos antes de comenzar con el proyecto del día del árbol" el adolescente tomó aire profundamente y se palmoteó el estómago "Pollo frito y pie de manzana, creo"

"¿Vamos a comer pollo y pie de manzana?" preguntó Sam. Scout ladró "¡Sí!"

Jim suspiró, negando con la cabeza "¿No hay nada que pueda mantener como sorpresa con ustedes?"

"No cerca de Dean. Tiene el olfato de papi"

Jim pasó su mano cariñosamente por la cabeza del adolescente, tirándolo hacia él para un abrazo rápido "Y el corazón de su madre"

Fin


End file.
